Ron Ashkenazi
Ron Ashkenazi, played by Tamir Ginzburg, is an Eagles student at the GreenHouse and one of the main characters in The Greenhouse. Official Description Ron is Daniel's best friend. He is very tall and an excellent basketball player. He possesses a witty and dry sense of humor. Appearance Ron is a muscular young lad, with short pitch-black hair, brown eyes and pale-coloured skin. Ron, is most of the time seen in a traditional Eagles, gym kit, which comes as being part of the Eagles Basket Ball team. He's also been seen wearing an Black jacket with an Eagles yellow and purple baseball cap. Personality Ron is introduced as a sort of right-hand man to Daniel Goren during the first season of the Greenhouse. As an effect of this he is shown to not be of high intelligence and is commonly seen being rude, telling rude and nasty jokes and bullying people like Alfie, due to often supporting his best friend; Daniel. However Ron has been seen to be a true team-player and through has shown his kindness towards others, even making bridges with Alfie and becoming friends. Another aspect of his personality would be his aggressiveness which comes out in tense situations, such as when Sophie reports on his and the other Eagle's personal lives and when Alfie tries to defend her. Biography Season 1 Ron first appears with Daniel in the cafeteria at the Greenhouse, where he's talking to a freshman, who's about to try and audition for the Eagles, telling him, that he'll get to wear an outfit like his if he gets in. However this interrupted when Alfie comes along to complain to Daniel about what happened during his audition for the GreenHouse. Ron along with the rest of the Eagles, later gives Alfie a hard-on trying to fit in with the rest of the Eagles, that is until Sophie stands up for Alfie and suggests that an initiation be given to Alfie, Ron goes along with this and after Alfie's proved himself by vandalizing the Raven's dorm room, Ron begins to treat Alfie as more of a friend than enemy. Later in the season, when Sophie suggests she should become Team Captain of the Eagles and they have an election campaign between her and Daniel, Ron sides with Daniel, trying to convince the rest of the Eagles, that keeping Daniel as the captain would be better, than allowing Sophie to take over as captain. However it doesn't work and Sophie becomes captain of the Eagles. During Sophie's reign as team captain of the Eagles, he does not agree with most of the rules she enforces, such as washing his own laundry and Sophie nearly stops him and the rest of the basket-ball team from having a pet mascot, in the form of a white man. In later episodes of the show, Ron begins to show hate towards the jews, after he's been publicly humiliated, when they leaked information out to the press about the upcoming reich in the GreenHouse. Ron manages to rally most of the Eagles against Sophie, but is angered even more when Alfie stands up for Sophie. Towards the end of the season, Ron is one of the few main characters next to Amy, kept out of the loop from Team Galapagos. However when the school is taken over by Ze'ev and his colleagues, Ron is pivotal in fighting them and helps to free most of the students trapped in the cafeteria at gunpoint. It's later shown that his time in captivity with Sophie, has helped him to develop a bond with her and at the end of the season, the two kiss. Season 2 Ron returns as a member of the Eagles, for Season 2, where he helps his team to win a hiking/Team-building challenge against the Ravens. Throughout this challenge, he bonds more with Alfie, as the two are forced to work together, through carrying the Ravens supplies. Relationships Ron and Sophie See main article:Sophie and Ron Ron and Daniel In the first season of The Greenhouse, Ron is seen as Daniel's best friend and right-hand ;) man. Ron tends to follow Daniel round the most, helping to make Daniel look huge, as well as Daniel helping Ron with his problems. Ron and Amy See main article:Ron and Amy Gallery See main article:Ron Ashkenazi/Gallery Appearances *'See Main Article:Ron Ashkenazi/List of Appearances' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Eagles Category:Students Category:Original Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Original Eagles Category:Eagles Basketball Team Players Category:Basketball Players Category:Greenhouse Graduates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Original Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Season 3 Characters